


Morning Light

by estrella30



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-07
Updated: 2013-10-07
Packaged: 2017-12-28 18:59:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,125
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/995398
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/estrella30/pseuds/estrella30





	Morning Light

Slightly over 1000 word coda to yesterday's [Six Degrees.](http://estrella30.livejournal.com/216411.html#cutid1) Written for the wonderful [](http://maygra.livejournal.com/profile)[**maygra**](http://maygra.livejournal.com/) who wanted the rest of the morning after and Jen watching Jared sleep, and, you know, A) I am a big mushball at heart and B) it is MAYGRA HELLO and I loves her and she's like, my insta-beta and helps me more than I can express so, yeah. WHATEVER YOU WANT, BABY ♥

Thanks to [](http://brooklinegirl.livejournal.com/profile)[**brooklinegirl**](http://brooklinegirl.livejournal.com/) for the beta! MWAH!!

 

 **Title** \- Morning Light  
 **Pairing** \- JA/JP

Epilogue of sorts to [Six Degrees](http://estrella30.livejournal.com/216411.html#cutid1)

 

 

 

_**Morning Light** _

 

 

The second time Jensen wakes up it's after ten. He cracks his neck and checks the clock on the bedside table, but he already knows it's much later from the way the room's heated up. The sun shining through the windows is more gold now than the early morning pink it was before, and everything just _feels_ lazy.

Jared's snoring softly on the other side of the bed. Low, muted snuffles and sighs. Jen rolls over and--whoa. Okay. Yeah. So _that'll_ feel sore for a few days at least. The sheets get twisted around his legs and he grunts and tries to get more comfortable.

Jen's stomach is sticky and his muscles and bones ache. It's almost _too_ warm in the bedroom, but he can't seem to muster up the energy to get out of bed and lower the heat or crack a window. Instead he kicks his foot out from under the covers and tosses the sheet halfway back. Runs a hand over his face and through his hair and blinks his eyes slowly.

Jared's head is on the pillow next to Jen's, the sheet pulled down low at his waist. His skin seems to almost glow in the daylight; all smooth and gold and tan. Jen's fingers itch with wanting to touch him.

He can almost _see_ how soft Jared's skin is, and Jensen remembers exactly what it felt like under his lips. The way Jared tasted like clean air and water and Jensen's bed. He remembers how it felt when he laid his hand on Jared's chest and felt his heart beating, strong and sure under the palm of Jen's hand. The way Jared looked at him when Jensen touched him.

Jen starts to get hard again thinking about it and shakes his head.

"Stupid," he mutters to himself, because this is ridiculous. He's acting like an ass. How long has he spent without having Jared in his bed? Plenty long, that's the answer, and just because Jared's here now is no reason for Jen to be getting all moony-eyed like some lovesick fool.

This was going to be _normal_ between them. It was going to be _fine._ They'll have what they always had, but now just with the added… _this_ part of it. That's all. Jensen's going to make sure of it.

He takes a deep breath, and watches Jared sleep for a minute more though, because what Jared doesn't know won't hurt him, right? Things aren't going to turn weird for them, that's for certain. But--when Jared's asleep in Jen's bed all bets are off, far as Jen's concerned.

Jared breathes out slowly. The hair on his forehead lifts in soft wisps and Jensen remembers what it felt like in his hands, through his fingers. Jen smiles, thinking back to what he said to Jared that night after Mike's house. About Jared being too pretty. Jensen was joking at the time, but the thing was, Jared _was_ pretty.

Not that he's comparing Jared to a girl or anything. When Jared kisses him Jensen can feel stubble on his face; can feel the burn of it on his skin the next morning. Jared's got big hands, and a warm deep voice, and is most definitely _not_ girly.

Right now though, with Jared's eyes closed, Jensen can see the dark fan of his eyelashes. Jared's mouth is relaxed. Full, pink lips and Jensen remembers Jared's mouth on his last night and again this morning. Kissing him, biting his skin. Sucking him, hot and wet, and Jen just-

"You gonna lay there and look at me all day or were you planning on waking me up sometime soon?"

Jen jerks back. He didn't realize he'd been leaning so close until Jared spoke, his eyes closed and his head still on the pillow. Jensen watches Jared's mouth curve into a slow grin, and then he's opening his eyes, blinking sleepily at Jen and smiling.

"Hey," Jensen says, dumbly.

Jared's mouth twitches. "Hey."

"I, uh-" Jen leans back more and looks away. His eyes fix on the furniture across the room. The mirror. Anything just to have something to look at. There's a shirt sticking out of his middle dresser drawer; Jen can see the dark blue cotton pressed up against the black lacquer. He should really fix that. "I was gonna get up in a minute. Maybe make some coffee. You want-"

Jen's cut off by Jared pouncing on him. Jared buries his face against Jen's neck and Jen can feel him smiling.

"You're such a dork," Jared mumbles.

Jen smacks the back of his head. "Shut up," he says. He is a dork though. He smiles slowly.

" _And_ you steal all the covers," Jared adds.

Jensen can hear the laughter in Jared's voice. He swings one of his legs around and digs his heel into the back of Jared's calf. "Yeah, well, it's _my_ bed, pal. So…deal with it." Jensen feels Jared's body shaking with laughter so he adds, "Plus, I think I _deserved_ the covers after your giant body was nearly knocking me onto the floor all night-"

"Oh, that's it, little man." Jared lifts up now and grins down at Jensen wickedly. He has his fingers wrapped around Jen's wrists and stretches Jen's arms out above his head, pressing him down into the mattress. "You're gonna _pay_ for that one."

Jensen laughs, he can't help himself. And not a small laugh, either. One that grabs him right where his lives, coming straight from the gut.

He's happy, he's smiling. He pulls an arm free and grabs a handful of Jared's baby-fine hair. Yanks his head down close enough for him to feel Jared's breath against the cheek.

"Good," Jen says against Jared's mouth, before he kisses him.

He can feel Jared smile against his lips, and Jen laughs again because he doesn't have a clue as to where any of this is going. He has no idea how it's going to work, or even _if_ it's going to work. How the two of them are going to handle it.

It's Jared though, and it's Jensen, so Jen's not worried. They can do this, no problem.

He's sure of it.

 

\- end -


End file.
